


onus probandi

by Ven_the_Vandal



Category: Better Call Saul, Breaking Bad & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationship, M/M, Prompt Inspired Ficlet, Sibling Rivalry, Staring Contest. GO!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ven_the_Vandal/pseuds/Ven_the_Vandal
Summary: Nacho meets Chuck for the first time. Neither are impressed.





	onus probandi

**Author's Note:**

> [Latin] def.  
> Meaning burden of proof.  
> Is the duty of a party in a trial to produce the evidence that will prove the claims they have made against the other party. In a legal dispute, one party is initially presumed to be correct (or innocent) and gets the benefit of the doubt, while the other side bears the burden of proof.  
> The term is used to mean two kinds of burdens: The burden of production and the burden of persuasion.

He hasn’t been paying the two much attention since Chuck strolled in and pulled Jimmy into a quieter alcove. His brother had barely choked out a two word greeting to Nacho, who is observing them out of the corner of his eye from one of the chairs. Nacho’s interest is piqued though, when he notices their body language change to something more aggressive. Even their tones, particularly Chuck’s, lace calm, calculated words with venom and spite. When Chuck begins throwing around more veiled threats than Nacho is willing to forgive, he decides to take action.

There's been more than a few nights Jimmy has shared stories of his and Chuck’s relationship. It didn’t take long for him to see the truth and break through the facade Chuck spent years building. How he resented his younger brother for whatever reason. Nacho kept that to himself, though. All he did was patiently listen to Jimmy vent his frustrations until he was finished or until Nacho had heard enough. And he didn’t give him much of an opinion either way, other than it was fucked up. Unless it’s the direct question, Nacho knows better to be wordless on issues like these. He has to let the other man come to the conclusion himself, especially when it’s dealing with family.

With silence and precision, Nacho walks over to the other side of the room until he is standing behind Jimmy, watching him speak from over his shoulder and gives Chuck a stare that only working under Tuco and the Cartel could teach. The look he gives him is as familiar to Nacho and well worn as the pair of crocodile leather boots on his feet. He’s seen it every morning for years, practiced it in the bathroom mirror probably over a million times by now.  And has reduced grown men to fractions of themselves in seconds; present company included. On rare occasions, even bringing some to tears.

Shoulders squared, dark pools gleam from the sunshine seeping in between the cracks of the office blinds. Boring a path into his skull with every promise of unknown danger Chuck could dream up and then some. It screams, “Mess with him. I dare you.”

It’s a strong standoff, and Chuck puts up a good fight. But when the older man starts sweating and squirming under his gaze, Nacho knows he’s got him beat. A shadow of a smirk dances across his lips, before disappearing off into the ether once more.

Having lost more of his own composure, the older man stammers through whatever was left of his intended sentence and promptly storms out. Nacho can vaguely hear him muttering outside: something about the sanctity of the law.

“What was that all about?” Jimmy stares after Chuck, mystified.

“Who knows.” Nacho shrugs coolly and turns away. On the inside, he’s very proud of himself for having successfully defended Jimmy. Although, Nacho does feel a tiny shred of guilt; treating a member of Jimmy’s family in such a way. That he gave in for a split second and sunk to Chuck’s level, even if it was in support of his partner.

“What did you do?” Jimmy eyes him with a grin.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Nacho raises an eyebrow at his legal counsel, Jimmy crosses his arms. It’s clear as the blue sky outside the lawyer wants to question further, but luckily for Nacho, today he decides it best not to press his luck.

Nacho has to remind himself that Jimmy is his own man, and he’s working hard towards his own destiny. They’ll be there to catch each other if they fall, they’ve made it known to each other; but he doesn’t need Nacho to fight his battles for him. At least not unless he asks for it himself, if things ever get really bad. After all, Nacho is well aware of how cunning and smart Jimmy can be when he’s backed into a corner; just as Jimmy trusts him to come home at the end of a long day running shit for the Salamancas.

So, that means Nacho needs to have faith in Jimmy to make the right decisions when going up against his brother; or anyone else.

But who’s to say he can’t take satisfaction in the way the skin and muscles of Chuck’s face tighten when he stops mid-sentence, wide eyes darting between Jimmy and Nacho as they pass him and some pampered lawyer he’s ranting at on their way out of the office. And maybe, just maybe as Jimmy is pushing the heavy glass door open, Nacho might have switched on his work phone, holding it against his ear to call No-Doze about a late night pickup.

Doesn’t bother to turn and catch the other man’s stare he can feel attempting to burn its way into his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This was a short drabble as the result of an anonymous prompt. If you'd like to see more stuff like this or submit your own prompts, head on over to my Tumblr: 
> 
> ven-the-vandal.tumblr.com


End file.
